Matchmaker Wanda
by Atomic Kitten 30
Summary: Short story where after Bucky is defrosted in Wakanda and has his trigger words removed, Wanda decides to try to help Bucky and Steve admit their feelings for each other. Stucky of course.


I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe.

Matchmaker Wanda

It was not long after the trigger words had been taken out of Bucky's mind by the help of the sorcerer named Stephen Strange that Steve found to help Bucky and it was decided that there needed to be a party to celebrate Bucky being defrosted. T'Challa even agreed to this and let the party be at the royal palace of Wakanda, it was something that they needed after the events of what the media called the Superhero Civil War and the fact that everyone who supported Steve's side of the conflict which was believing that superheroes could take accountability without government intervention were stuck in Wakanda. Bucky looked out the door as servants rushed by to get ready for the party. He wondered if it was worth to get these good people forced into hiding because of not only their convictions, but to protect Bucky too. While Bucky didn't blow up the United Nations building in Vienna, there were other things he did as the Winter Soldier that made him feel guilty even if he had no control over his actions.

Bucky decided to make his way back to the bathroom to get his mind off of those thoughts. As he looked in the mirror, he grabbed the scissors that he had asked for while constantly telling the people working there that he wasn't going to harm himself. His thought were now about cutting his hair back to the way it was when he joined the army. He hoped that Steve would see Bucky like this and think of the man he once was, maybe there was even a chance of there being something more between them now.

Why are you thinking that James, you know that Steve only sees you as a friend, thought Bucky. Ever since Bucky was thirteen years old and Steve was twelve, Bucky had been very much in love with Steve. Not the kind of love that someone held for a friend or brother, but the kind that most people of that day felt should only be shared with a woman. Bucky had to hide these feelings for Steve by having a constant line of girlfriends especially when it looked like Steve's attraction ran towards women. It became even more obvious during the war when Steve and Peggy became lovers and they were planning on getting married when the war ended. To make matters worse, Bucky recently saw Steve kiss Sharon, he tried to smile in approval, but on the inside his heart was breaking.

Just then he felt some invisible force pull the scissors from his hands. As they were flying through the air Wanda caught them. "What are you doing with these," asked Wanda even though Bucky was pretty sure that she already knew with those mental powers she has.

"I was just thinking of cutting my hair," said Bucky.

"You shouldn't, you look very nice with longer hair," said Wanda which left Bucky confused. Why does she care about the length of my hair, thought Bucky.

Bucky's eyes widened when he thought if she was doing this because she was attracted to him. With her mind reading powers she should know I am only attracted to men, well just one man, thought Bucky as his thoughts drifted to Steve.

"I know this may seem odd, but I know what I am doing, you will thank me later," said Wanda as she left with the scissors in her hands. Bucky sighed feeling very confused and just decided to get ready for the party without cutting his hair.

* * *

Steve stood in front of his closet looking at the shirts thinking about what he should wear to this party. I don't know why you making a big deal about this, it isn't like you are dressing up to impress anyone, thought Steve. After that awkward kiss, Sharon and Steve decided that it was better for them to remain just friends and when Sharon came to visit Wakanda now, she slowly became more attracted to Sam and they were now dating.

There was another thing that tugged at Steve's mind, Bucky. Ever since Bucky had to be put on ice until the trigger words were removed, Steve started to dream about Bucky. They were not innocent dreams of their childhood, but more sexual in nature. At first they were mostly innocent with Bucky kissing him and telling him that he had always loved him. But soon he dreamed of Bucky gently pinning him to the bed and making love to him. After these dreams, Steve would wake up very turned on wishing that those dreams had been real.

It didn't take long for Steve to realize that he was attracted to both men and women along with the fact that he loved Bucky as much as he had loved Peggy. But he decided to not tell Bucky about his feelings for him when he had been defrosted. Steve remembered how Bucky had multiple girlfriends before he joined the army, there was no way that Bucky would want to be in a romantic relationship with another man. I also don't want to make our friendship awkward by having him know that I am in love with him, thought Steve.

"You should wear the blue button up shirt that makes the blue in your eyes stand out," said a familiar voice with an accent. Steve turned around and saw Wanda standing in the doorway. Ever since the conflict with Ultron, Wanda became a little sister figure in his life.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have something planned tonight," said Steve as he picked up the blue shirt a lot like the shirt he wore to the party where Ultron first showed up. After putting it on, he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and buttoned up the shirt.

"Trust me, if things go the way I think they are you will be thanking me after tonight," said Wanda before she kissed Steve on the cheek. Steve was very confused, what was Wanda planning for him that she felt like he would be thanking her for it.

* * *

A couple hours later, the party had started and Steve was amazed at how everyone was having a good time. A part of him felt sad because it made him think about the parties that Tony would have when they had a successful mission. He hoped that one day he could be friends with Tony again. He felt like an idiot for not telling Tony that Bucky may have killed his parents. But to tell the truth, Steve couldn't find the right time and way to tell Tony. Also while Steve would always protect Bucky first, he could understand how Tony would feel, if his mother had been killed and he was confronted with the killer, he probably would have kicked the guy's ass no matter what.

Steve then smiled when he saw Bucky walk into the room, he noted that Bucky hadn't cut his hair even though he had been hinting at it for awhile. Even though Steve would never admit it out loud, he loved Bucky's longer hair and would sometimes daydream about running his fingers through the longer hair. But Steve would never tell that to Bucky because that would involve admitting his feelings to Bucky which had gone way beyond platonic.

Steve smiled at Bucky which caused Bucky to smile and start to walk over to him until he saw something beyond Steve which caused a look of anger to cross his face. What is going on, thought Steve as he looked behind him. He saw Sam lightly kiss Sharon on the lips. Steve had forgotten to tell Bucky about him breaking up with Sharon and Sharon nor dating Sam. Steve quickly ran over to Steve to talk to Bucky. Steve quickly walked over to Bucky hoping to get him to calm down so Sam wouldn't get hurt.

"How could he go after your girl like that, I thought Sam was your friend," said Bucky.

"I know it may seem odd, but it is not what it looks like, I decided that I didn't want to date Sharon since it was so awkward to be dating the great niece of the first woman I loved. She then started to date Sam and I fell in love with someone else, but I don't know if this person loves me," said Steve.

"I guess it is alright if you say so, but why do you think that this person wouldn't love you, even before you became a super soldier you were amazing, any woman would be lucky to have you. I say tell this person how you feel and you may be surprised," said Bucky.

Steve flinched hearing Bucky say woman because Steve hadn't fallen in love with a woman. But he had a point, he had to tell him the truth. Before he could back out, Steve kissed Bucky on the lips while running his fingers through Bucky's hair.

* * *

Bucky was quite surprised when Steve kissed him on the lips, but he was also very happy too. Please don't let this be a dream, thought Bucky who enjoyed having Steve run his fingers through his hair and he was happy that he didn't cut his hair.

"I know it may seem odd, but I have fallen in love with you, I want to spend my life with you and only you. I love you as much as I loved Peggy and I think that we were meant to be together," said Steve when he pulled away from the kiss. Bucky's heart was slamming against his chest at hearing this because he never dreamed that Steve would ever say those words to him. He also noted how beautiful his eyes looked with that blue shirt.

"You punk, do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say this," said Bucky as a smile spread across his lips.

"Really," asked Steve who seemed pleasantly surprised.

"I have loved you ever since I was thirteen years old," said Bucky as he pulled Steve close to him and kissed him on the lips enjoying the feeling of Steve's plump lips against his own.

When they pulled away they heard excited clapping. Bucky became even more confused when he saw Wanda doing the clapping and she looked genuinely happy. Bucky had thought that Wanda had a crush on him when she insisted that he not cut his hair.

"I was planning on trying to get you to admit your feelings for each other, but it looks like I didn't have to intervene much," said Wanda.

"What are you talking about," asked Steve who sounded just as confused as Bucky.

"Well I have been accidentally overhearing your thoughts and the fact that the two of you love each other very much. Since Steve has become like a brother to me ever since Pietro died, I wanted him to be happy. I first made sure that Bucky never didn't cut his hair because I noticed that Steve liked it kind very much," said Wanda.

Bucky smirked at Steve who had a cute blush on his cheeks. He made a quick note to not cut his hair if he was going to get reactions like this from Steve.

"I also made sure that Steve wore blue more often since Bucky thought that it brought out the blue in his eyes. Since you two were taking too long to admit your feelings for each other, I thought it would be a good idea to set up this party to help set the mood. It helped that T'Challa agreed since he thought that you too were taking too long to admit that you loved each other," said Wanda.

"Who else knew about this plan to try to set us up," said Steve who was trying to look like his usual commanding self, but was failing because of the blushing. As they looked at the group, they could tell that they were all in on this which made Bucky smile since he could tell that it was because they wanted their leader to be happy.

"Well thank you," said Steve who smiled and took Bucky's hand into his own hand. Bucky quickly smirked and started to pull him out of the room.

"Buck, we need to stay for the party," said Steve.

"Would you rather stay for the party or come to my room where I can show you a real good time," whispered Bucky into Steve's ear as he cupped Steve's butt with his free hand.

"Room," said Steve with desire in his voice while Bucky dragged him out of the room so he could spend the night making love to him.


End file.
